


Lysa

by Eterea



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eterea/pseuds/Eterea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terza Classificata al Contest indetto dalla pagina di facebook "Game of Thrones - Official ASOIAF Cosplay Group”.</p><p>Dal testo: "Così decise di fare quello che Petyr, in uno dei loro brevi incontri segreti, le aveva suggerito di fare: in un modo semplice, efficace e pure elegante agli occhi della donna; sarebbero bastate un paio di gocce nel calice di Jon lui e avrebbe chiuso gli occhi per sempre, rendendola così finalmente libera.<br/>Lo fece.<br/>Non sentì alcun rimorso, alcun dolore, nemmeno un moto di tristezza o di compassione.<br/>Cosa può arrivare a fare una donna in preda alla disperazione? "“Game of Thrones - Official ASOIAF Cosplay Group”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lysa

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** Terza Classificata al _“Contest Narrativo: A new focus on the Throne”_ indetto dalla  pagina facebook _“Game of Thrones - Official ASOIAF Cosplay Group”_.  
>     
>  **Nome Autrice:** Martina Tricoli (Eterea)  
>  **Punto di vista:** Lysa Tully Arryn  
>  **Caratteri:** 8.937  
>  **Ambientazione:** “Il Portale delle Tenebre” ( _A Storm of Swords_ )  
> 

_“Ti dico questo_

_perché tu capisca da quanto tempo_

_io e lui ci amiamo, quanto a lungo_

_abbiamo sofferto, quanto abbiamo sognato_

_di potere finalmente_

_stare insieme.”_

Lysa Arryn, Il Portale delle Tenebre

 

*

 

Il passare del tempo, per Lysa Arryn, era sempre stato una grande e profonda scocciatura.

Non tanto per paura dell’invecchiamento – diventare rugosa e avvizzita non l’aveva mai preoccupata, considerando che ormai tutta la sua bellezza era già appassita da un pezzo – piuttosto per la noia che aveva sempre dovuto sopportare nelle sue giornate.

Aveva davvero creduto che una volta trasferita nella Capitale, e in particolare nell’immensa e bellissima Fortezza Rossa, la sua vita sarebbe cambiata radicalmente e in meglio. Purtroppo così non era stato: aveva seguito il suo vecchio e insopportabile marito, divenuto Primo Cavaliere del Re dopo la guerra e la presa al trono di Robert Baratheon, ed era finita a odiare immensamente quel posto.

Se da ragazzina aveva sempre pensato che Delta delle Acque fosse fin troppo rumoroso e straripante, non era nulla in confronto ad Approdo del Re.

Alla fine era arrivata alla conclusione che avrebbe perduto la testa, lì dentro; i continui aborti, poi, non facevano altro che straziare ancora di più la sua anima lacerata... quanto poteva sopportare, una donna, di tutto quello?  
Poi, finalmente, grazie agli Dei che tanto aveva pregato e implorato, il suo corpo debole aveva ricevuto il miracolo, ed era riuscita a reggere la vita che stava crescendo dentro di lei.

Il suo dolce bambino era stato la benedizione più grande che potesse ricevere e, con lui, tutti gli oscuri pensieri erano stati presto dimenticati.

Tuttavia, il piccolo Robert non era stato l'unico motivo per il quale Lysa viveva e sopportava la sua triste situazione.  
 _Lui_ era solito passare spesso per i corridoi che si trovavano all'ingresso della torre del Primo Cavaliere. L'aveva sempre trattata con distacco, i pochi cenni che le rivolgeva non erano diretti a lei, la sua Lysa, ma alla moglie di una delle persone più importanti e di rilievo del Regno.  
Petyr, _il suo Petyr_ , era cambiato così tanto dall'ultima volta che la donna l'aveva visto. A Delta delle Acque dove, sfrontato come solo un ragazzino della sua età poteva essere, sfidava a duello il futuro marito di sua sorella.

Per quanto riguardava quella situazione Lysa era sempre stata in conflitto: una parte di lei, quella più forte, copriva spesso con un velo i sentimenti che sapeva provasse Petyr per Catelyn, mentre l'altra, quella _debole_ , provava tanto di quell'odio immotivato verso sua sorella, che a volte l'aveva portata a fare pensieri ben più oscuri e tenebrosi del suicidio.

Eppure, mentre osservava l'uomo - di nascosto, immerso in discussioni con altri lord o suo marito - tutto questo veniva momentaneamente dimenticato, e Lysa tornata a provare quell'emozione che aveva conosciuto solo grazie a lui quando era poco più di una ragazzina.

Quei sentimenti che provava ancora per lui l'aiutarono in quegli anni... finché accadde.  
Era così stanca, depressa, amava il suo bambino e voleva tenerlo al sicuro. Aveva iniziato a temere per la sua vita, così, senza alcuna motivazione precisa... ma una madre non ha bisogno di questo.  
No, una madre può sentirlo fin dentro le vene che qualcosa di terribile potrebbe accadere da un momento all'altro. Suo figlio di così cagionevole salute sarebbe stato un bersaglio fin troppo facile da abbattere per mettere le mani sulle sue terre. E i Lannister, quelli erano in assoluto i peggiori, così avidi e macchinosi, sempre alla ricerca della fortuna.  
Lysa aveva provato a parlarne con il marito, ma quel vecchio impossibile era troppo affezionato al suo Re per poter ascoltare il grido d'aiuto di sua moglie. Non l'avrebbe mai aiutata, e questo Lysa lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Petyr l'avrebbe fatto. Se solo avesse sposato lui, avrebbe avuto al suo fianco qualcuno di cui fidarsi fin dall’inizio.

Così decise di fare quello che Petyr, in uno dei loro brevi incontri segreti, le aveva suggerito di fare: in un modo semplice, efficace e pure elegante agli occhi della donna; sarebbero bastate un paio di gocce nel calice di Jon lui e avrebbe chiuso gli occhi per sempre, rendendola così finalmente _libera._  
Lo fece.

Non sentì alcun rimorso, alcun dolore, nemmeno un moto di tristezza o di compassione.

Cosa può arrivare a fare una donna in preda alla disperazione? Dopo quel momento Lysa l'aveva finalmente capito.  
L'aveva fatto per suo figlio e per Petyr, e tanto le bastava per farla gioire.

I passi successivi da compiere erano così elementari e ovvi ai suoi occhi, che non ci prestò nemmeno molta attenzione: un viaggio senza ritorno verso la casa del suo defunto marito e una lettera da indirizzare a sua sorella, in modo che fosse il suo così aitante e coraggioso Ned Stark a occuparsi di tutto quello che si era lasciata alle spalle.

 

Dovette attendere due anni - nella desolazione e solitudine di Nido dell'Aquila, mentre insegnava a suo figlio ad essere il grande Lord che sarebbe diventato - per rivedere l'uomo che per tutta la vita aveva amato.

Non era sicura del motivo che l'avesse spinto fin lì, pensava affari del Regno e notizie dal nuovo Sovrano, invece quello che giunse con il suo arrivo fu la proposta che mai credeva potesse sentire con le proprie orecchie.

Un matrimonio con l'uomo a cui aveva donato da tempo il suo cuore. Un matrimonio che avrebbe per sempre unito le proprie vite.

Perché avrebbe dovuto credere ai suoi lord, che insinuavano cattiverie di ogni genere per sminuire il _suo_ Petyr? Erano arrivati ad affermare che quest’ultimo desiderava solo gli onori e il potere del suo titolo, o del suo denaro. Lysa ne rideva e rispondeva ogni volta sempre più convinta delle proprie parole.

“Non dite sciocchezze, lui _mi ama_. Petyr è innamorato di _me_.”

Avrebbe avuto una protezione, il suo vecchio amico, l'unico uomo ad aver capito cosa volesse il suo corpo, e che per una volta, la prima, era riuscito ad accontentarlo.

Nemmeno uno degli avvertimenti dei suoi lord alfieri riuscì a risvegliarla e scuoterla, ed era arrivata perfino a minacciarli di morte e tradimento, se avessero osato contrapporsi tra lei e il suo futuro sposo. Così infine tacquero e le lasciarono godere il momento.

Questo durò a lungo, non la scalfì neppure la partenza di Petyr - avvenuta subito dopo la proposta di nozze - che dovette tornare nella capitale per sistemare gli ultimi affari rimasti irrisolti prima di trasferirsi finalmente nelle terre degli Arryn.

Quando finalmente il suo promesso sposo tornò, Lysa si ritrovò ad avere a che fare con una sorpresa del tutto inaspettata e anche abbastanza irritante.

Una figlia bastarda.

Petyr aveva portato nella sua casa una figlia bastarda che, a detta dell'uomo, era spuntata all'improvviso durante quel viaggio ad Approdo del Re.

Lysa si trovò a provare diversi sentimenti, contrastanti l'uno con l'altro, per quella ragazza. La sua testa non sapeva darsi pace.

Quando la vide la prima volta e Petyr le disse con delicatezza chi lei fosse, si ritrovò ad osservarla con sufficienza. Era bella quasi quanto lo era stata lei in giovinezza: i capelli neri e lunghi, lo sguardo timido e leggermente impaurito... una mocciosa spaventata. Cosa le avrebbe potuto fare?  
Non aveva mai avuto la presunzione di pensare d'essere stata l'unica donna nella vita di Petyr; l’uomo era troppo affascinante, circondato costantemente da puttane, a causa dei suoi affari... ed era pur sempre un uomo.

Lysa ce lo vedeva, a scoparsi una ragazzina nel suo bordello... mentre pensava a _lei_.  
Ovviamente, era certa che pensasse sempre a lei. Dopotutto, Petyr _amava_ Lysa, l'aveva _sempre_ amata.

In alcuni momenti provava quasi pietà per quelle povere sprovvedute che speravano di essere ricambiate dal suo uomo. Sorrideva al solo pensiero, da giovane l'aveva sempre stuzzicata l'idea di avere per sé un uomo desiderato da molte, poi aveva dovuto sposare quel decrepito di Jon Arryn e quella fantasia era sparita in fretta.  
Oppure la giovane Alayne era la figlia di una donna nobile; in effetti il _suo_ Petyr aveva sempre avuto gusti raffinati, probabilmente non si sarebbe mai accontentato di una sciatta prostituta.

Doveva trattarsi di una ragazzina appartenente ad una casata minore, Petyr doveva averle spezzato il cuore informandola che, no, non l'avrebbe mai potuta amare perché lui apparteneva già ad una lady più importante e nobile di lei. L'aveva chiamata 'la sua Lysa'? Forse, e questo pensiero non faceva altro che aumentare l'ego e l'autostima che la donna provava, portandola a compatire la povera bastarda.

 

Poi, però, seppe la verità.

Glielo disse la notte stessa del matrimonio: la ragazzina non era altro che la figlia di sua sorella Catelyn, Sansa.

Questa notizia la sconvolse - non aveva mai visto nessuno dei figli di Catelyn, a parte il primo appena nato – e la cosa non l’avrebbe nemmeno preoccupata… se con il passare del tempo non avesse notato _quello_.  
  
Lysa Tully aveva provato il sentimento dell'odio, _puro_ , solo due volte nella sua vita.

Aveva finto di provarlo in un'altra situazione, quando aveva cercato di far giustiziare il Folletto per l'omicidio di suo marito, era il sentimento che una vedova distrutta avrebbe dovuto provare, e recitare non era stato poi così difficile.

No, le uniche due volte in cui l'aveva provato realmente era stato prima verso sua sorella - quando aveva guardato in quel modo freddo e distaccato il suo povero Petyr mezzo dissanguato, che era stato così coraggioso da combattere per la sua mano - mentre la seconda volta era stata verso suo padre, quando l'obbligò a sposare Jon Arryn.

Comunque, quello che trasformò l'indifferenza che sentiva verso Alayne – _o Sansa_ \- in odio fu l'atteggiamento che Petyr aveva verso di lei.

Era più dolce e delicato del dovuto verso sua nipote. Petyr amava lei, e _solo lei_ , non poteva essersi legato in quel modo ad una ragazzina, una bambina a suo confronto.

Cosa aveva fatto lei per incantarlo in quel modo?  
Cosa voleva quella stupida ragazzina, portaglielo via?  
Ora che Lysa aveva ottenuto quello che voleva, come poteva permetterglielo?  
Petyr era _suo_ e amava _lei_.  
La vedeva, mentre faceva la spocchiosa gentile pure con il suo bambino. Aveva intenzione di ammaliare pure lui? Aveva intenzione di portarle via _tutto_?  
Fu in un giorno freddo, quando i primi fiocchi di neve iniziarono a coprire i giardini del suo castello, che Lysa la vide per quello che era.

Le bastò un'occhiata per scoprire negli occhi di Sansa uno sguardo che per anni aveva dovuto sopportare; prima di allora non aveva mai notato quell'assurda somiglianza.

Quando Sansa sollevò finalmente lo sguardo per osservare estasiata i fiocchi di neve che le stavano bagnando lievemente il viso, fu Catelyn e non la ragazza che Lysa vide distintamente.

E l'odio che provò in quel momento fu più forte di qualsiasi sentimento avesse mai provato in tutta la sua vita... persino più dell'amore che provava per Petyr.

 

*


End file.
